dbaffandomcom-20200222-history
Goku Black
Zamasu who came to be known as Goku Black (悪悟空 Gokū Burakku) or Evil Goku after stealing the body of Goku, is the former North Kai of Universe 10. He is an ally to his counterpart from Future Trunks' timeline, Future Zamasu. He was given the name "Goku Black" by Future Bulma when he used to refer to himself as Son Goku. Information However, the present Zamasu was still alive, despite the flow of time having changed as the result of Future Trunks going back to the past. Zamasu in the original flow of time succeeded in carrying out his plans to kill Gowasu and take his Potara Earrings and Time Ring. Following this, he used these items to gather and use the Super Dragon Balls to switch his body with Goku, becoming Goku Black, and traveled to Future Trunks' timeline and allying with his counterpart there. As Goku Black, the Time Ring he wore stopped him from being erased from existence once his past self was "killed", after time had been altered. Trunks survived their encounter and, for a year, prepares to travel back in time using a Time Machine with Future Bulma in a attempt to save the future. Future Trunks and Bulma are eventually intercepted by Black himself when the villain kills Bulma and destroys their hideout. Trunks narrowly escapes with a canister holding enough fuel for a one-way trip back to the past while Black pursues him. Later, as Trunks and Future Mai arrive to Capsule Corporation, Black attacks them both, knocking out Mai and heavily injuring Trunks. An angry Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and engages Black in battle, but Future Trunks is easily beaten back. As Future Trunks fires a Masenko, Black blocks the attack, but Trunks disappears. He then begins to sense for Future Trunks' ki, and spots Future Trunks about to leave in the time machine. Black fires a Black Kamehameha, but the attack narrowly misses as Future Trunks leaves, and Black realizes that Trunks' ki has completery disappeared from his world. Growing angry, Black vows to find Future Trunks as he has nowhere to run. In the anime only, while Black tries to figure out how Trunks escaped, a Time Ring that he wears has a sudden reaction which creates a portal to the past. After entering the portal, Black finds himself in the present timeline which he quickly spots Trunks and eventually introduces himself to Goku. When Black arrives in the past everybody's shocked that he looked exactly like Goku. Black then realizes that it was time travel and also seems to know Vegeta and the God of Destruction Beerus. Trunks, upon seeing him, is enraged and goes to fight him but he is stopped by Vegeta. Goku goes in his place, beginning to battle with Black. Black opens with the same Golden-Black ki sphere he attempted to use on Trunks. Goku blocks it while the force of the ki sphere knocks Goku into a rocky plateau. Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and fights back. By sharing the fist blow with Goku, Black is amazed at Goku's power as a Super Saiyan 2 and gets excited against such a powerful opponent. Transformations Goku's body Using a wish from Super Shenron, Zamasu switched bodies with Goku. In this form he became known as "Goku Black". Super Saiyan Rosé Black possessed the ability to become his own version of a Super Saiyan, which matches Super Saiyan Blue in strength. Black stated that he fully mastered Goku's power to be able to achieve Super Saiyan Rosé. Fusions Fusion Zamasu A powerful fusion born between the union of Future Zamasu and Black by the Potara earrings. Category:Villains Category:Saiyans Category:Shinjin